Kurumu's destiny
by Syncrow
Summary: Kurumu is thrust suddenly into an engagement, and neither her or her new fiance are happy about it. However, can times change the heart, can Kurumu learn to love another?
1. Chapter 1

Ame POV

Hello there, I'm Ame, of the Kajiarashi family. Currently I am living with my family and the family of my fiance, Kurumu Kurono.

Okay maybe I should give some backstory on myself. I am a Phoenix, albiet, a small breed of Phoenix. Next, I am from Europe, more specifically Germany. Next, my family and Kurumu's have known each other for centuries, nearly a whole millenia at this point. Finally, at birth, Kurumu and I were engaged, without being told, or given a choice.

Okay, with that out of the way, I should explain why I am here. Kurumu, who I met about seven months ago, came to germany at her mother's call, to meet me and my family. It was on that day we were told of the prior engagement. Kurumu's first responce then... alot of tears and alot of anger towards me. And when I say anger, i mean she literally gave me nightmares for the next two months, both out of fear, and her succubus magic.

After that little phase passed, we began to try and get along, talking here and there, learning bits and pieces of each other. Nothing big, just minor stuff for a few weeks. Then, when her and I were both left alone, in my family's living room, she began to tell me of her time at the Japanese Yokai Academy. For the next week, we spent each day together, myself simply listening to her speak of all her adventures there, from her first conquest during her arrival at the academy, to the battle with Alucard, the great vampire of lore.

After hearing her tales, as many as they were, I began to tell her of my life, from my simple love of books, to my wonder of the world's history of romantic ventures, from stories of chivalrous knights, to simple charmers, and even tales of long lost conquests and great journeys all done in the name of love. I think it was then that Kurumu and I made a connection.

After that, we talked here and there, though by the sixth month, we barely talked at all, only because we had run out of topics. However, it was month seven that everything changed.

I had been passing by Kurumu's room, and had heard a soft whimper. At first, I thought nothing of it, considering the late hour, and thinking she was asleep. When I walked by again, coming back from the kitchen with my glass of fire, I heard a louder noise, a sob, and I could smell tears.

I peeked inside to investigate, and saw Kurumu, curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow, still wearing the previous days outfit, crying her eyes out, but right into the pillow, as if to hide the sound. I was able to discern three simple words among the inane babble and muffled cries. Tsukune, and true love.

I knocked on the door, and called quietly" Kurumu, Are you alright? May i come in?"

She immediately sat straight up, and called back, "Yes I'm fine, come in."

I walked inside, careful not to make a lot of noise at this late hour, and closed the door silently. I walked over to her bedside, and asked the simplest question i could think of."Why do you cry?"

Her eyes widened at first, as if she was afraid that I had found out some deep secret, but in the next moment, she buried her face in my chest, her eyes bursting with tears once more. I climbed on the bed with her, and held her in my arms, letting her cry for the next hour. I did not try to calm her, I simply held her in my arms, letting her cry and rubbing her back slightly while whispering to her," It is fine, let it all out. There is no one who will judge you here." After another few minutes of crying, she settled down, albiet a little, and looked up into my eyes, her tear stained face smiling up at me. I spoke again, my voice as calm and gentle as I could make it."Your heart still aches for another, does it not?" She simply nodded.

"I miss him, I miss Tsukune so much. I love him with all my heart, I thought he was the one. But... but... I was wrong, and I almost died for him before I found that out. He never loved me, at least, never the way I wanted, he only truly loved Moka." She said, stuttering here and there, as well as sniffling a time or two, before placing her head back on my chest, and crying, only slightly now, once more.

"Kurumu, may I be honest with you?" I asked her, and she simply nodded. "I do not understand what it is to love someone the way you have. Honestly, before meeting you, I never really considered love as something important. However, If I am to be honest, ignoring the first two month you were here, I have learned a great deal of what it means to love, and to want love in return. Also, in the weeks where we regailed each other with stories of our interests, and pasts, I have learned more about you than I have any other person, and have grown quite fond of you, Kurumu. I may not be able to call it love yet, but if there was anyone I would want to learn to love, and to wish love in return from, it would be you, Kurumu Kurono. I only wish that one day I can wipe the pain of the past from your heart, and replace it with new found joy, even new love if I am able when the time comes. Kurumu, are you willing to try?" I said, pouring my heart into my voice, making my words as strong as I could make them.

She looked up at me, not pushing away or shrugging me off, she simply looked up, her head still pressed slightly against my chest, and looked at me with those dark purplish eyes, smiling kindly, tears still rolling down her cheeks."Yes."

I smiled back, and laughed a little, a happy, joyous laugh. I let her go now, or at least, I tried. She immediately tightened her grip, which was significantly stronger than I expected, and asked" Please, don't go. You're um... really warm, and I'm kinda cold."

I laugh very lightly, and once again held her. Her grip lightened, if only a little, and she rolled over, lying down on a different pillow on the bed, still holding me, and quickly, fell asleep, a sweet smile on her face.

I laid there, still holding her, not daring to let go both out of fear, and out of kindness, andf maybe a little of my own selfishness, my own desire to be near her. I began to think of everything, from the engagement, to this night. How had my life changed so drasticallky? Before this, I simply read all day, learning and exploring the many pages of books, and I felt nothing else mattered. However, from the moment I was given the news, everything changed.

Looking down at the girl in my arms, smiling, the tears finally stopped, I felt I had finally found a purpose in life. A reason to be more than myself. I smiled at the thought. Maybe this engagement wasnt such a bad thing. Maybe, jsut maybe, it could turn out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurumu POV

I woke up the nexxt morning, and found myself in the arms of... my new fiance. At first, I was really angry, but then I remembered, what had happened last night, and decided I'd let it slide, this time. I let my grip loosen, and hi sarms loosened as well, enough for me to wiggle free, and sit up. I stretched out, yawning while doing so, and hopped off the bed. I walked over to my dressor, grabbed a few clothes, and walked to my bathroom. After a quick shower, I redressed, wearing my favorite white shirt, a yellow sweater overtop, and a plaid skirt. I walked out of the bathroom to see him still lying there, peaceful and silent.

I walked over to the bed, climbed on top, and wriggled myself back into his grasp, finding him very, very confortable, considering his warmth, and his lean body. Not too much muscle to be hard, but no considerable fat as to be a blob. Just simply trim. He seemed to smile a little wider when I slipped back into his arms, though it was so slight i could of imagined it.

i had checked the time in the bathroom, and it was only 5 in the morning still, so I could rest here for another hour or two before having to get up. Besides, he's cozy, why should I have to get up hm?

I think I passed out at some point, cause when I opened my eyes again, three hours had passed by, and he wasnt holding me anymore. I looked up right away, looking for him, and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. I sighed, and crawled my way over, sitting down next to him.

"Hi"I said, trying to start another conversation. I genuinely like d talking to him, he was a polite considerable guy.

"Hello there" He said, little giggle in his voice." How was your sleep?" He asked, turning to me with those glowing red eyes. His fire blue hair in a messy flop down the back of his neck.

"Good, good..." I was trying to find something to say, but alot was said last night, and I couldnt find anything to talk about.

"Kurumu, if you wanna keep last night a secret, I will understand." He said, no judgment or sarcasm in his voice. Simply calm and sincerity.

"No, no, thats not what I want. I just... I'm not sure if I am ready to like someone else right now, as sweet as you are, I think we shopuld slow down this whole engagement thing, and try to do this the normal way, okay?" I said, trying to be as calm as he was.

"I agree completely. If I am to court you, I should do it on my own terms, not our parents. Whiich is why, last night while you weres till asleep, I had myself enrolled, and yourself reenrolled, into the Japanese Yokai academy."He said, and I jsut sat there stunned for a while. I could finally go back, no more german school, I could finally finish my senior year at my Yokai, with all my friends!

I jumped up, and almost screamed before he caught me and covered my mouth. "Just on little detail, neither of our parents know, and arent going to know. This is because if they found out, they would stop both of us. Trust me, father has little love for the Japanese headmaster." HE then stood up, and walked to the door. "Meet me at the front fountian in twenty minutes, with as many clothes as you can carry and we will be off."

He then left to his room I would assume. I darted towards my dressor, grabbing all my favorite old school uniforms and shoes. I then darted out the door, creating an illusion round myself, so that no one saw me, and ran out of the mansion. When I arrived at the fountain, I saw him already standing there, with a single suitcase in his hand. I was carrying like four.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. he walked over to me, and took all my suitcase, hefting them onto his back, and motioning for me to join them. I climbed onto his back, hesitantly, and wondered why we were all on his back. Then, he transformed. His entire body turned into a large blue flaming bird, although the flames seemed to0 have no affect on me or the suitcases. He flapped his wings twice, then lauched into the air, and we flew away, off to Yokai academy, Japan.


End file.
